Clinging on for life
by E.Masen
Summary: Bella's father, Charlie Swan killed her mother. when she is removed from the picture Charlie turns all his anger towards Bella. What happens when a strange family with golden eyes move to Forks? Will they save Bella? Or will Charlie get her first? E/B


Hey guys! Don't worry I have just taken my other story down because I'm going to rewrite it (honestly I really wasn't happy with it) but I hope this quenches your thirst ;) this is a new story that popped into my mind while cooking pizza in school…weird I know XD. I hope you like it!

Can I just say that in the first few chapters Bella is 6 years old (just giving a little background)

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Renee Swan?" Jane Stanley hissed to the group of mothers surrounding her, leaning in close to hear the gossip, I was standing behind the corner eager to hear what she has to say. Most of the time the crap that comes from her mouth is just petty gossip, sometimes it gets back to Charlie, like last week when she told them that I was cheating on him with some baseball player, of course I wasn't I'm not that stupid but I got hell for it anyway.<p>

The other mothers were all leaning into her, heads close together, eyes widened to hear what she has to say. "Well Mrs Cope saw Renee stealing from old Wilson's place" she exclaimed in disgust, everyone gasped in horror. I sighed; of course I'm going to steal from a pet store because I feed my family on kibble and Bella gets squeaky bones for Christmas I thought bitterly turning the corner. All heads turned towards me, horror etched on their faces.

"Ladies" I greeted coldly glaring at Stanley, they all turned away embarrassed, chatting quietly amongst themselves, probably about what they just heard. Letting out a small laugh I walked towards the pickup area.

Jane and I used to be best friends but after I caught her and Charlie in bed together it was defiantly over. That's when she started all of this; she made it her mission to make it out that I was the bad guy, the _slut_. I tried to leave Charlie too but he wasn't having any of it.

After the bell rang all the kids came running towards their mothers, screeching and shouting for ice creams and sodas. A few seconds later Bella came through the door gripping her book 'Goodnight Moon' for dear life. A bright smile lit her beautiful face when she spotted me, Bella picked up her pace then and I lifted her into a tight embrace, placing her head into my neck.

"Hi Mama" she whispered, clinging onto me for dear life, the precious book tucked in between us. It was these moments that I would treasure forever.

"Hi baby, did you have a good day?" I asked her softly placing her feet back onto the floor, taking her small hand in mine.

"Yep, we painted lots! And Mrs Dwyer said I was … uh I forgot now" she mumbled blushing. God she was adorable. I wish we could just run from this, make a brand new start, a new life. That was impossible though not with Chief Swan lurking in the background, his drunken ass has got 'eyes' everywhere.

"That's okay Bells, everybody forgets" I try to reassure her, pulling her along towards the sidewalk. When we were about half way home she spoke again,

"But daddy gets mad when people forget, Mama" what do I say to that? Why did we have to bring an innocent child into this life? Don't get me wrong I love my baby so much and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world but if I had a second chance I would change it all. I had to protect her and someday Charlie is going to go too far and I won't be here. So far I've done a pretty good job of hiding the evidence; Make-up and long sleeved shirts to cover the bruises, telling her that I'm really clumsy to explain the cuts. But sometimes that isn't enough. Children notice _everything _and Bella's no different.

"No baby, he just has bad days at work, that's all" I know she will never believe this but I have to try. Charlie has never done anything to Bella; sure he's drunk most of the time and barely talks to her but at least _I'm _his punching bag and not her.

"Ok Mama." She whispered looking down again. Of course she didn't believe it; Bella's too smart not to believe it.

"Bella, would you like mac 'n' cheese for dinner?" This was my secret weapon; Bella could never resist mac 'n' cheese. Sometimes I think she loved it more than me.

"Really?" there it is the little jump in her step. Charlie wouldn't like it but I have to cheer her up and I'm willing to face the consequences, maybe it would just be a slap tonight.

"Of course baby" I say grabbing her into my arms as we get to the house; it's a small two bedroomed house, tidy, perfect and beautiful to the people of Forks, but beauty is only in the eye of the beholder as they say and to me it's ugly hell pit, not a home.

"Can I help cook Mama? Please, please, please" laughing I lifted her onto the counter and tickled her sides, her small giggles filled the usually cold room with warmth and happiness, I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Sttttttttop!" she shouted, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her red cheeks. She was so cute.

"Why don't you go up to your bedroom and colour in, baby? I'll shout you when dinners ready." I couldn't risk Charlie walking in and catching me not cooking fish, but his worst nightmare.

"Ok" she murmured, trudging up the stairs. She was the most beautiful child ever; long silky mahogany hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. I know I should have gotten her away from this, trust me I tried, I really did. I tried to run when Bella was just a baby and we had got to the airport when Charlie caught me. I would have tried again but he said he would take Bella away from me, I would rather stay here than _him_ taking my baby from me.

Five minutes before dinner was ready Bella immerged carrying a piece of paper in her hand I lifted her up and placed her on a chair.

"What's that you have baby?" she twisted it around looking down at it proudly. It was a drawing of two stick people; one tall and one small, holding hands. A scribbly blue sky, sunshine and it looked like they are standing on a beach.

"This is me" she said pointing to the small person "and this is you" she pointed to the big one "Mama look you have a big smile on your face – cause it's just you and me and we live at the sea, you like the sea right? And there will be shells and fish! Mama and its sunny because were happy and your always happy!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. It was amazing.

A few minutes later I felt a small hand on my cheek "Mama why you sad? It was to make you happy" she whispered, her lip quivering.

"Oh no sweetie, Mamas not sad, I'm crying because your picture is so pretty. I'm very, very, very happy" I murmured taking the drawing from her hands and placing it on the middle of the fridge. Bella beamed at me, her face lighting up.

"How about some dinner?" I asked in a sing-song voice, making her giggle again. I turned to plate up putting Charlie's in the microwave. While Bella ate I made sure the house was immaculate so he didn't have another reason to lash out tonight.

After Bella had finished her dinner I took her up to get ready for bed. Charlie made it _very _clear that she was only allowed one bath a week and the rest of her washes had to be cold water and in the sink. Tonight was sink night since she had a bath last night. Once Bella was settled into bed I lay next to her and she snuggled into me.

"Hey Mama?" she whispered, fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked just as quietly, stroking her hair. We never spoke over whispers when we were in her bedroom; it was like we were in our own little world where nobody could find us.

"Can you sing tonight?" she asked, gripping my shirt in her tiny fists. I sang to Bella nearly every night but most of the time she was sleeping, she normally never asked me to sing.

"Of course baby" I whispered gripping her tighter, like she was going to disappear at any moment. Pressing my face into her soft hair I began to sing softly.

"_When I was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother, what will I be_

_Will I be pretty, will I be rich_

_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

_When I was young, I fell in love_

_I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead_

_Will we have rainbows, day after day_

_Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

_Now I have children of my own_

_They ask their mother, what will I be_

_Will I be handsome, will I be rich_

_I tell them tenderly._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be." _

When I was done Bella was fast asleep, kissing her forehead I took her fists and unclenched them from my shirt. "I love you Bella, sweet dreams" I whisper walking over to the stereo I pressed play and the sweet notes of Claire De Lune filled the small box room; she didn't need to hear this.

…

I could hear his boots stomping up the stairs, each step getting louder. Locking the bathroom door I leant against the hard wood fear shooting up my spine, my heart making its way into my throat, palms sweating. I could hear his heavy breathing from the other side of the door."

"I know you're in there Renee" his voice was deadly, my breath hitched. "You have ten seconds to get your fat ass out here, whore" still talking in the quiet tone he grunted "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ready or not here I come!" oh god. One blow and his foot had broken through the door, I couldn't help but scream, his hand came through the door and clicked the lock "hello _wife_" he sneered in disgust. I tried to run past him but a large hand came down and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, pain shot through my head, I screamed again.

"You're gonna wish you never did that bitch!" he roared in my ear, pushing my body against the brick wall. It felt like a hundred knives piercing my skin. Again and again my head was hitting the wall, he was shouting, screaming. The rusty smell of blood filled my nose.

Eventually he threw me down onto the bathroom floor and kicked me in the stomach, the chest. I could hear cracking, my breathing was laboured, tears mixed with blood running down my face. I was begging, begging for my life, for Bella's. My sight was blurred, his burly chest was heaving, his teeth clenched. He was shouting but I couldn't hear him, my ears were ringing. Pain was consuming every single cell of my body.

He stopped abruptly, strange he never did that, he _always _finished the job. Kneeling down until his lips were against my ear he whispered "you got off easy this time whore, next time I won't be so kind" his voice was calm again, deadly. Charlie got up again and spat on me before storming off muttering along the way.

I was drifting, trying to stay awake, watching Charlie's figure getting further and further away. The pain was unbearable; this was the worst beating he has ever given me. My eyes were closing; the darkness was swallowing me when I heard the voice of an angel, _my _little angel.

"Mama?"

* * *

><p>Like? Hate? Let me know! . Your reviews keep me writing (hint, hint) ;). Is Renee dead? What happens to Bella? Did you like evil Charlie? Let me know what you think.<p>

The song that Renee sang to Bella…my Granny sang that to me when I was little to help me sleep. (:

I'm going to shut up now. See you in the next chapter…hopefully :P x


End file.
